Passive electronic components such as capacitors are often used in integrated circuit (IC) applications. One particular type of capacitor is an interdigitated capacitor. A conventional interdigitated capacitor comprises a plurality of interdigitated layers, where each pair of interdigitated layers is separated by an oxide layer (or oxide region). Each interdigitated layer comprises two bars (or interconnects) which are positioned substantially parallel to each other. Extending from each of the bars is a plurality of “digits” (i.e., long conductors). The digits are spaced along the bars such that the digits collectively form an interlocked or interdigitated structure.
Conventional interdigitated capacitors suffer from some drawbacks. For instance, the longer the length of the digits, the more current loss the digits tend to incur. As such, the length of the digits is typically selected to minimize such losses. For instance, multiple interdigitated layers having digits of shorter length typically span the area of the capacitor. Although this effectively minimizes losses, the capacitance density of the capacitor is lowered as a result. In turn, each of the interdigitated layers will require two electrodes in order to provide the necessary capacitance density. These electrodes are located outside of the interdigitated structure and consume space in the areas of the bars and oxide layer. Thus, capacitor area is not utilized in a manner that maximizes performance.